sonicplushstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog (Character)
Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic The Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic The Hedgehog series, and is the main character of Sonic Plush Stories. ''Biography 'Sonic The Hedgehog, "In this series" Is 15 years old and birthday is August 19th 1997. He has a grudge against a villain called Darther Eggman. He has saved the world many times and is currently stopping a villain.' Personality Sonic is lazy, sarcastic, and doesn't really care about anything. He tries to work but he would just say it takes to long. He is allergic to nuts and likes Dragon Ball Z and Sonic. Sonic also is known to have the most bad luck, Like the episodes, Annoying Toad, Tails' Training, Sonic For Trial, Sonic's Nightmares, Sticking Together, Pets!, The Break Up, and Feast For Disaster. He mostly has bad luck in all of those. In this case he actually can swim, but says he hates the water. Season 1: The HomeBound Saga Sonic, and his buddies Tails and Knuckles try to stay and adapt in the city of SBS. But can be hard at times. They live at a house at the top of the SBS Hotel. 'The City Life' Sonic tells Knuckles to get a job, He gets one at Gamer Guys but at first didn't trust the employees there. He then and Knuckles, try to help Tails get into a teenager party, But blows his cover and him Knuckles, and Sonic get kicked out. He obtains his first chaos emerald, but never really used it. He gets fired, So he decides to work at Gamer Guys, and it doesn't turn out well at all. He gets' a girlfriend named Amy, and decides to go on dates with he Rivalry Against Mario '' Sonic then starts to have a grudge against his company rival, Mario. They argue mostly though 4 episodes then they start to get along. They start arguing in the episode "Sonic For Trial" when Mario accuses Sonic of almost killing him, but turns out Mario was only trying to accuse him for no reason. Then in "Sonic's Nightmares" Sonic begins to have nightmares of Mario, but then conquers of them. Then finally in "Sticking Together" Sonic gets sticked to Mario by Tails and Yoshi, so they'll start to get along, they do start to get along from this episode onwards after an incident when they were forced to climb into a toilet after they were locked inside a bathroom. ''The Newest Threat 'Sonic then fights off with a nemesis called "2-Legged Knuckles" and stops him from using a machine called "The Boomer Speaker" In episodes 20 & 21 and to affect all the cititzens of SBS City. But there's an even bigger threat.' Season 2: The Darther Eggman Saga The Newest, Newest Threat '' At the end of Season 2, we see Dather Eggman, a new enemy for Sonic. Sonic stops him from using Luigi as a puppet for him to ambush Sonic. Then when Sonic and Tails travel to the future, Sonic accidently gets tricked by the evil nemesis by killing Mario, causing Sonic and friends not to exist, but manages to defeat him. Sonic, tries to help Knuckles' brother Knux into being cool like Knuckles, but has to save him from Mewtwo and Darther Eggman in the process. ''Relationships With Other Characters '''Sonic has made many friends along his journey through SBS City.' 'Miles Tails Prower: Sonic can think Tails is a real big pain most of the time, but him and Sonic have been through everything together.' 'Knuckles The Echidna: Sonic and Knuckles get along most of the time, but Knuckles can be a big pain to Sonic as well, They do like teasing Tails together though.' 'Shadow The Hedgehog: Sonic tries to not to interfere with anything Shadow has planned, and can cause a little fuss most of the time, Sonic does have a fear of making Shadow angry like in the episode "The Free Pizzeria" Sonic is shown to be terrified of Shadow when he messed him up on Kirby SuperStar Ultra when he was on DynaBlade. Other than that he and Shadow are friends' 'Silver The Hedgehog: Sonic thinks Silver is a nerd, and constantly makes fun of him with Shadow and Knuckles, but is actually friends with Silver.' 'Amy Rose: Sonic used to love Amy, but broke up with her because she called him every ten seconds, He thinks she is also a crazy madperson.' 'Darther Eggman: Like most villains, Sonic definetly hates Darther Eggman, he tries to be a little nice to Darther Eggman, but doesn't always work.' 'Mario: Sonic used to hate Mario and would love to destroy him, but they became friends through Episode 18 and onwards.' 'FrogBotnik: Sonic thinks that FrogBotnik can be very creepy with his unusual behavior, but whenever Sonic needs his help, he always comes through at the end.' 'Trivia' #'Sonic is the one of the only characters to be in every single episode "the other character being Tails"' #'Sonic, unlike his video game counterpart, can actually swim, but doesn't like to swim at all.' #'Sonic is known to have gotten hurt in the most episodes, than any other character with a total of 10 episodes' #'Sonic used to have a job as a delivery man, but got fired in the episode "Sonic For Hire"' #'Sonic has the most fights than any other character besides Knuckles.' #'Sonic has a PSP, but it's only shown to be Sonic's in only 3 episodes.'